


You belong with me (Elsa X Female Reader)

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to confess your feelings to a certain beautiful blonde cheerleader named Elsa. Everything is planned, but the question is…Will Elsa even notice you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You nervously glanced at your watch as you patiently waiting for Elsa. Hiding behind the tree as your eyes scanned the campus. You've been standing there for about thirty minutes, carrying a bouquet of white roses and three chocolate bar in your hands (why three? It means ‘i love you’). You sighed deeply, will Elsa even notice you? You didn’t know.

But it wouldn't hurt you if you just give it a try right? And it’s Valentines day!

Biting your lower lip, you looked down and sighed. You clenched your jaw hard as you stared at the white roses in your hand.

 _'This is stupid, like really really stupid. Why would Elsa even talk to me? She doesn't even know me!'_ You thought.

Shaking your head, you looked up and waited again. You planned this for a very long time and you didn't want those negative thoughts to stop you. Only you going to was tell her that you have a crush on her, that’s all.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a flash of platinum blonde hair who was stepping outside of the room. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was carrying her books along with her sister, Anna.

A smile formed on your lips as you began to walk towards her direction. Swallowing deeply, you felt a firm blush painted across your face. Everyone was staring at you, some even laughed. You sighed deeply and ignored them.

Your eyes were focused on Elsa. Your heart was beating really fast as you neared.

_'T-This is it! This is really happ -“_

"Hey babe!"

Your smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

Great. You forgot. She isn't single. She is in a relationship, of course! Elsa Arendelle is beautiful and she’s the definition of perfection, everyone loves her, everyone likes her.

You quickly hid the roses and chocolates behind your back before Elsa has the chance to see you. A guy with a red hair and side burns appeared of nowhere, enveloping your crush into a tight hug and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

You looked away and spun around. You felt your heart has been stabbed, like painfully twisting it out of your chest.

Gripping the roses, your eyes flickered towards the nearby trash can. Swallowing the lump on your throat, you let out a sigh and was about to throw it to the trash can when a voice suddenly yelled your name, making you stop and you stiffened.

"(Y/n)! Oh! Are those for me?!"

You looked up to see your best friend Ariel who was clapping her hands with a smile written on her face. She giggled at your reaction and hugged you tight.

"U-Uh, these aren't for you but- yeah you can have i-it." You said in a low voice as you handed her the roses and chocolates when she pulled away.

Ariel smiled and patted your head, then her eyes glanced over your shoulder seeing Elsa with Hans. She shook her head and began pulling you to a different direction.

"I assume you’re giving these to Elsa?" Ariel asked as the two of you walked, you let her drag you anywhere.

You nod, “Y-Yeah. B-But…never mind.” You looked away.

Ariel smiled sadly at you, “You poor thing, come here!” She said, trying to cheer you up.

Before you could even protest, you felt her arms wrapped around you again. Hugging you ever so tight. Finally you gave in and hugged her back as you rest your head on her shoulder.

Images of Elsa being kissed by her boyfriend made your stomach ache. You shook those images away from your mind as you closed your eyes and tighten your embrace to Ariel.

Ariel pulled away and pulled you towards the nearby tree where you have been a while ago.  
She sat on the grass, patting the next spot beside her. You smiled and sat down.

Ariel glanced back, she saw Elsa, Anna and Hans were still standing there. Her eyes then settled to the blonde. Much to her surprise, Elsa was looking at your direction. The blonde’s eyes drifted away from you when she noticed that Ariel was looking at her. There was something in the blonde’s eyes that your best friend couldn’t tell.

Ariel blinked several times before she returned her attention back to you.

"So, are you alright?" She asked you quietly.

You shook your head, “Nope.”

Ariel sighed and looked down, “I see…” She cleared her throat, “Do you…want to talk about it?”

You shook your head again, “No, I don’t want to.”

"Fine." Ariel huffed as she crossed her arms. She knew you want to talk about Elsa, but of course she didn't want to force you too.

"Do you have practice later with your glee club members?" You asked her.

Ariel smiled, “Yup! You wanna go with me (Y/n)? I’ll make sure you won’t get bored!” She said.

"Yeah I wanna go, and besides my mom and dad weren't home." You sighed, "Can I go with you?"

Ariel nodded her head and then she frowned, “But I have to warn you, Elsa is there too ya’ know.”

You chuckled, “Don’t worry Ariel, I’m not going there to talk to her. She doesn't even know me.”

Ariel looked at you, “Yeah…I guess your right.” She replied, “Hey do you remember….”

You and Ariel were talking random things after that. Unbeknownst to you, Elsa was staring again at your direction. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in thought. There are a lot of questions inside her head as she watched you and Ariel talking and laughing to each other. She sighed deeply and looked away. Different emotions swirling inside of her chest.

* * *

 

Ariel pushed her bag against your chest.

"Now you wait here!" She smiled and you sat on the many seats as you watched her walked towards the stage. The glee club members were practicing different songs, some even played instruments. You watched them while you were sitting there quietly.

You glanced at your back, looking around still hoping to see a flash of platinum blonde hair. Of course you were doing this discreetly, thank the gods that the auditorium was lightly dark.

As your eyes scanned the room, you halted when you saw a blonde guy sitting behind your back. He was wearing the school’s university jacket, his head was down while looking at his phone.

This guy looked very familiar.

Then it hit you.

This was Anna Arendelle’s boyfriend, Kristoff. He was a football player.

You looked away as you chewed on your lip.

 _'Well, he's handsome that's obvious. Anna and Kristoff are perfect for each other.'_ You thought.

Then suddenly, your mind drifted to Elsa. She has a boyfriend too. You then remembered the guy’s name. Hans.

Hans was a football player too. He was famous just like Kristoff. Every girl likes him.

And Elsa is one of them. But the different is she loves him. She’s in love with him.

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around yourself as realization hit you.

 _'Of course, Elsa is straight! She isn't like me!'_ You thought, ' _Why am I torturing myself?'_

Before you could close your eyes. A soft voice greeted you and you looked up.

"Hi."

Your eyes widened a bit as you swallowed hard. The sight before you made your jaw opened.

There’s no way “Elsa Arendelle” was standing in front of you. Smiling at you, looking at you.

You glanced at your back. Kristoff was still looking down on his phone. The rest of the seats were empty.

 _'There's no way she's talking to me.. there's no way.'_ You said inside your head.

"Hi…um?"

You looked up again.

"M-Me? H-Hi me?" You asked in a small voice.

When Elsa nodded her head. You froze. Elsa giggled and took a sit beside you.

_'Ohmigod!Am I dreaming?!'_

"It’s my first time to see you in here, is Ariel with you?" Elsa asked.

You nod, refusing to look at her instead your eyes settled on your best friend who was now on the stage.

Elsa smiled at you. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat.

"By the way my name is - "

"E-Elsa Arendelle. Yeah." You chuckled nervously, scratching the back of your head, "Sorry, I mean… y-yeah I know you. You’re pretty famous here in the campus." You said.

Elsa giggled and your stomach fluttered.

“I see…” There’s a pause then Elsa shifted from her seat, “So, what’s your relation with Ariel? She’s one of greatest singers in our club.” She said.

You bit your lip. Blushing without knowing.

"I-I uh, she’s m-my best f-friend actually." You said.

"Ah, best friend but you gave her flowers and chocolates." Elsa said quietly, nibbling on her lower lip.

This caused you to look at her with confusion. There was something in her voice.

When she felt your eyes on her. Elsa promptly looked up and your eyes met hers.

A firm blush coated Elsa’s pale cheeks. Her eyes widened.

"I-I ah didn't mean to say that out loud you see." She cleared her throat, "Sorry, I must be making you uncomfortable."

With out a warning, Elsa bolted up from her seat, snapping you back as you stared at her.

"I better g-go, it’s nice meeting you (Y/n)." She stuttered and

And with that Elsa sauntered away from you, arms wrapped around her lower body.

You blinked several times as you watched her go.   
Then again, realization hit you.

"How the hell did she know my name?" You said to yourself, "Oh boy…" You gulped, heart stammering inside your chest.

You watched Elsa, who was now on the stage next to Ariel, they were holding a piece of paper.

The blonde looked at you but quickly averted her eyes when she saw you staring.

You grinned suddenly.

"She knows my name."


	2. Chapter 2

A smack at the back of your head surprised you as looked up and glared at your best friend. Ariel huffed as she matched your glare, she then sighed and shook her head.

"You idiot, why aren't you coming? It's the most awaited game that everyone is looking forward to watch! You aren't supportive you know." Ariel said as she glanced at you with her arms crossed.

She was already dressed and prepared, she was even wearing University's jacket. You rolled your eyes and flopped back to your bed.

"I don't want to, Ariel." You muttered, "I want to stay here."

Ariel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Seriously, (Y/n)? You're being like this because of Elsa?"

You groaned, covering your face using your pillow. You then looked at her sternly.

"No." You replied instantly.

"Oh come on! I know that your crush is ignoring you...but really? She doesn't know you then why so upset?"

"You really didn't know what truly happened Ariel." You said softly, "Please, I don't want to talk about it. Go on now, Eric is waiting for you - "

"No no no, Let's talk about this - "

"...because he called me a while ago. He's been there for twenty minutes." You finished.

Ariel's eyes then widened. She quickly yanked her bag and hugged you tight. All of her protests were completely forgotten.

"Oh god! I need to go! We'll talk later! Bye!"

You chuckled and watched her closed your door. For a moment there you have been smiling but it quickly faded when you realized that you were alone again. You sighed heavily and slowly lay on your bed. You heard Ariel's car engine, signaling you that she she was ready to go. It wasn't that long when you heard the faint sound of your best friend's car.

You looked up and stared at the ceiling.

Then the last encounter you had with Elsa reappeared inside your head. You shut your eyes as you tried to shook away those images but then your mind wouldn't let you. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you jerked up from your bed.

_\- Flash back -_

_Finally the practice was over as you waited for your best friend Ariel. You stood up from your seat and hugged her bag tightly to your chest. The lights were already on, no longer dark inside the auditorium. You saw Kristoff walked past you with a smile on his face. He then sauntered towards her girlfriend. It was late when you realized that Anna was in the club too because you were too busy watching Elsa. You saw Kristoff and Anna hugged each other ever so tight as they kissed. You looked away with a small blush on your cheeks._

_You awkwardly cleared your throat, scratching the back of your head. When you were about to look up again, you noticed a blue thin jacket beside your seat. That's when you you thought that it belonged to Elsa. You looked up and secretly glanced around the room, you need to return that jacket to her. It was the only way to talk to her again, right?_

_A blush formed on your cheeks when your eyes fell on Elsa. She was making her way down the short stairs beside the stage as her eyes locked with yours. She then offered you a small smile. Of course you returned her gesture. You then picked up her thin jacket and shyly waved it towards her. Elsa giggled and nodded her head saying 'Yes that's mine' she lifted her hand and mouthed you 'wait' You smiled and nodded._

_Elsa bashfully looked away as she started to make her way towards you. You heart began to pound as you clenched your fist inside the pockets of your over sized jacket. You swallowed when she...neared._

_She's almost there..._

_"Elsa!" A deep happy voice called your crush's name._

_The blonde was the first one to tore her eyes away from you, much to your dismay. You then followed her gaze and saw a running red head guy 'Hans'. He was beaming happily as he ran towards the blonde cheerleader. Without a warning, you watched him grabbed Elsa by her waist and lifted her up as they spun around. Elsa let out a surprised squeak and giggle. Hans laughed along with her when he finally settled her to the ground. This time, Elsa's back was facing you and you can clearly see Hans looking down at her with a smile on his face._

_You watched them laughed at each other. A painful smile formed on your lips as your eyes glanced to Elsa's thin jacket. You breathe in deeply and put it down on the seat next to you. Just in time when you looked up, you saw Elsa pecked him on the cheek but Hans was fast, He quickly moved his head to his side and captured Elsa's lips with his own. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Anna and Kristoff came from Hans' behind. You immediately looked away._

_"(Y/n)!" Ariel called you and you glanced up again. Your best friend was smiling at you and you couldn't help but to grin back._

_She accidentally bumped into Hans and she apologized to the group as she walked and ran past them. Ariel was waving a paper in her hand as she neared you._

_You laughed when Ariel grabbed your hand and dragged you again towards the exit. She told you that her mentor chose her to lead the song for their next performance. You smiled and congratulate her. You took the paper and read it as the two of you walked outside the auditorium._

_You didn't notice Elsa quickly glanced at her back as she searched you. But what the blonde caught was a glimpse of your over sized jacket as you and Ariel disappeared. Her eyes fell on the spot where you were a while ago. She excused herself to the group especially to Hans. The blonde made her way to your seat. Her hands slowly took her thin jacket as her eyes stared at the seat where you were sitting earlier._

_Her lips were sealed, her eyes become unreadable while she swallowed hard. She placed her jacket to her arm. Elsa sighed heavily and walked back to her group with emptiness inside her heart._

_\- End of flash back -_

You raffled your hair as you groaned. You shook your head several times. You didn't know how long you've been thinking there.

"Stupid stupid brain! A-And t-this stupid heart!" You said as you jumped off of your bed. You snatched your jacket and went downstairs. You glanced at your watch and it was already 6:20 pm the game started 2:00 so probably it was nearly over. You shrugged your shoulders and outside the house, looking for your parent's car but you just remembered that they weren't home.

"Great, just great." You muttered angrily to yourself. You decided to take the bicycle instead. You wanted to eat even though you weren't that hungry, you just want to forget something, maybe everything.

_'Stupid brain, just move on. I'm just hurting myself because I was right, Elsa wouldn't like someone like me'_

You sighed heavily as you went off to somewhere.

* * *

You munch your big burger as you sat on the bench across the street, oh um well let's just say near your school. You didn't have a choice because your favorite food was near the campus as much you didn't want to go there (You don't know why, or maybe you just don't want to see your crush for now). You swallowed your food and took a sip on your drink. You silently watched every people as you flopped your back on the bench. Sighing heavily, you took another bite of your burger.

You felt your phone buzzed in your pockets, you checked your phone and read your best friend's text.

_[Mermaid Ariel: Oh my gosh! Our school won! You should have come with me! Ugh! We won!]_

You let out a chuckle and you responded to her text.

_[Me: Wow, that's awesome!]_

_[Mermaid Ariel: Well yeah you suck you didn't come. By the way I'm going to be late anddddddddddddd I'm gonna sleep in your house :P]_

_[Me: Fine fine, bring your own bed then]_

_[Mermaid Ariel: Hey!]_

You and Ariel continued to chat, you often laughed at her texts as you teased your best friend. Because you were having a chat with your best friend, you haven't noticed the students from your campus were exiting, means the game was finally over. You looked up saw them.

You sighed, "I should get going before Ariel sees me." You said and stood up from the bench.

You wiped your mouth using the sleeve of your jacket before you mounted on your bicycle. But you stopped once your head jerked at the entrance of your campus. Some people were already making their way home, while some of them gathered at the middle of the...wait. Your ears heard something, someone was having a fight...to whom?

Without thinking, you made your way to the gathered people. You stopped and lifted your head to see what was happening. You narrowed your eyes just in time you caught a glimpse of a platinum blonde hair.

Your eyes widened.

"Wait what?" You whispered to yourself as you dismounted to your bicycle and made your way inside the crowded people.

* * *

Elsa clenched her hand as she stared at Hans, tears fell from her eyes. Behind Hans was a girl named Meg. She had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring straight at her.

"Babe, it's not what you think it is. I swear! There's nothing between us." Hans tried to reach for Elsa's hand but the blonde swatted his hand away, "Can we please talk to somewhere else? People are staring." Hans ended up whispering the last part as his eyes scanned the people around them.

Elsa wiped her tears, "You can't play with me this time Hans. I saw you two." Elsa said, she didn't shout but her voice laced with anger.

Hans shook his head, "Really Elsa? I'm telling the truth! I'm not cheating on you!"

"I saw you two kissing after the game Hans!" Elsa shouted this time.

"Elsa - "

"Hans, stop lying and just tell her the truth!" Meg yelled. She went behind Hans and stared at Elsa, "We've been together for three months and yes, Hans was cheating on you." Meg said.

Hans grabbed Meg's wrist and pulled her behind his back. He grabbed her shoulders, "What the fuck Meg?!" He whispered sternly.

"I'm done with this!" Elsa yelled, catching both Hans' and Meg's attention.

When Hans spun around, he was greeted by a strong slap on his cheek. He took a step back while Meg wrapped her arms around his waist. Elsa breathed in deeply and looked away.

"We're over." She said.

Hans finally gave her a stern gaze, "Then fine!' He chuckled, "You think I didn't know why you were acting like this? I know you wanted to break up with me from the very start because you're in love with a girl!" Hans yelled.

This caught Elsa's attention, her head snapped back at him. Elsa wanted to say something but she couldn't find her words.

"Hans fuck off and just leave!"

Anna's voice said as she ran towards her sister's side. She wrapped her boyfriend's jacket around the blonde, not to mention she was still wearing her cheerleader uniform. Anna pulled Elsa around her arms while Kristoff stood in front of the two sister's protectively.

Hans scoffed and dragged Meg away from the trio.

Kristoff glanced around and yelled, "Okay now go home people! Go home!" He yelled as he tried to push them away.

Finally after five minutes the people around them started to go home. You blinked as you noticed that everyone was slowly leaving. You held your bike once again and gazed at the blonde. You watched Kristoff walked away and heard him saying that he will just get the car while Anna wrapped her sister into a hug. Elsa was still crying.

You looked at them for a couple of seconds until Kristoff returned with his car.

Elsa hugged herself ad was about to enter inside the car when she felt someone was staring at her. She looked up with her puffy eyes as yours and Elsa's eyes met in an instant.

You froze.

Elsa's eyes were staring at you longingly, something that you couldn't tell or guess. You swallowed hard when you saw her opened her mouth hesitantly, your heart began to pound. You quickly ran away with your bike, leaving the blonde and her sister.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed together in thought and confusion as she watched you disappeared.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Elsa said. She smiled sadly at her sister before she went inside the car. Anna then followed in suit.

The blonde leaned her head against the window as she closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding fast the moment she saw you there. Elsa sighed.

 _'My heart belongs to someone, not to Hans because my heart is longing for her.'_ The blonde thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elsa could still remember the first time she saw you. After her practice that night you were still in the campus along with your classmates. She saw you decorating one of the blank white wall of the campus. You love to paint, you were an artist and because of that Elsa found you very interesting._

_She remembered standing there three blocks away from you, admiring you as you work. She even remembered taking a picture of you secretly as she watched you in awe._

_The blonde cheerleader was aware of your presence, of your existence and before you know her, she knew you first._

_Elsa would often see you with your friends and your best friend Ariel. She loved the way you laugh, smile and the way you talk. Elsa would always watch you and you didn't even know._

_After two years, finally you noticed Elsa when she was performing during the game. Elsa caught you staring at her but you didn't know that she was enjoying it. She loved the attention you were giving to her. There was one time when she caught you again staring at her in the cafeteria. You would always look away at her and pretended to read whenever she caught you. The blonde girl felt her heart stop at that moment. What even made her heart jump was when she heard the rumors about you crushing on her._

_Everyday after her class you would always leave her a letter inside her locker, different colored paper each day. It was a love letter, you hadn't mention your name at the end but Elsa knew that it was you._

_At first Elsa didn't know if she would believe it or not because after a couple of months passed, you stopped writing her a letter. You didn't even have much enough time to glance at her or awkwardly look away at her whenever she caught you staring. You were known because of your talent, you were known in a different way unlike Elsa. The blonde cheerleader was known because of her beauty, talent and family's last name. And that was one of the reason why Elsa knew you._

_She missed the attention you were giving to her, she missed the way you would surprise her every occasion like Christmas and Halloween but you never planned to surprise her during Valentines and Elsa didn't have any idea why but that was the event she was looking forward to your attempts. Maybe the reason why you stopped because you heard the news Elsa and Hans were dating? Yeah, that was the reason. To be honest, the blonde didn't have any choice but to date him because of his father. You know, when it comes to rich families and Elsa didn't want to talk about that. Definitely, that was the most horrible decision she made because she did missed you, your attempts, the attention you were giving to her, the way she was making nervous whenever she was around or the way you would blush whenever she was near -_

Okay, so enough for her reminiscing because her Professor was now talking in front of his class. Elsa gently shook her head while she focused her attention to him.

"Okay class, do not forget to pass those papers tomorrow. I need those because I will be grading it for your last semester. Now you may go, class dismissed."

The blonde cheerleader was the very first one to sauntered away from her room. She held her books against her chest as she glanced at her watch.

_'3:20 pm do I really have to attend my next class?'_ Elsa thought as she walked past several halls until she neared the campus' field. The blonde sighed while making her way towards the grass field until she settled herself below the tree, she sat down and leaned her back against the tree as her eyes scanned the campus.

That was when her eyes caught someone she wanted to approach the last time she saw _her_ after that game _._

_You._

Elsa clenched her hands together on her lap as she nervously looked at you. She was debating inside her head whether to approach you or not.

* * *

You stared down at the paint brush you were holding as you listened to your Professor Oaken. You chewed on your bottom lip as your eyes drifted to your paint brush and to those different paint presented in front of you. Oaken put his hand on your shoulder, making your head jerked at him.

Oaken smiled at you, "Okay (Y/n) I trust your talent and skills. What you have to paint is about winter since the school owner loves winter season ya? You have your friend here Olaf and he will help you." He then pointed Olaf who was now chewing a bubble gum. He smiled at you. Sven was one of your closest classmates.

"Okay Sr. Oaken." You said.

"And do not forget that this project depends on your grading system. So better make it beautiful and artistic, ya?" He ginned as he gestured the huge white board in front of you and Olaf, "The owner of this school is looking forward to your art by the way."

And with that you watched him sauntered away, leaving you and Olaf.

Scratching the back of your head, you glanced to your companion and motioned for him to come closer.

"So, what are we gonna paint?" He asked you.

You tapped your chin in thought, closing your eyes you thought of winter.

But...isn't weird when the first thing came inside your head was... _Elsa?_

_'ugh! I can't even paint her! Goodness! I'm such a creep!'_ You thought as you groaned.

Olaf looked at you with furrowed eyebrows, "Um? (Y/n)?"

You shook your head,  _'of course! It doesn't have to be her literally...wait.'_

You finally opened your eyes, blinking several times. You turned your head towards Olaf with a small smile forming on your lips.

"Olaf, I have a favor. Print this for me." You said as you took out your phone and went to images.

"What is it?"

"This."

You gave him your phone for a moment and Olaf nodded his head.

"Ah, I see what a great idea. Sure thing!"

You grinned at him and handed him your money. You watched Olaf walked towards the exit of the campus.

You suddenly sat down on the grass and stared at the white empty board in front of you. You glanced down at your phone and smiled.

"Well, she reminds me of snowflakes."

* * *

**1 hour and 30 minutes**

Elsa braced herself before she stood up from the ground. She missed her next class but the blonde didn't care. She wanted to talk to you. Finally after sitting there doing nothing (Just watching you work as you paint some snowflakes, which you didn't know it was her favorite). Elsa clenched the book even more closer to her chest, she tucked a strand of her hair to her ear as she slowly made her way towards you.

As she neared, Olaf was the first one to notice her. He then glanced at you and tired to call you but you just ignored him.

"PSST! (Y/n)!" He whispered.

"Knock it off Olaf, can't you see I'm working here?" You said without looking at him. You were busy making the outlines of these snowflakes.

Olaf smirked, "Oh, Okay fine. Just wanna say that your crush Elsa is walking towards us...well you." He chuckled when your head snapped at his direction, "Annnddd she's behind you now by the way." He giggled and moved away from you.

You felt your heart began to pound furiously, "Are you joking you dolt - "

_"Hey."_

A shiver ran down to your spine when you felt someone standing from your behind. You gulped as you slowly looked over your shoulder.

"Er...E-Elsa?" You swallowed again, "Um, what are you doing here? I-Is there anything that you need?"

_'J-Just shut up you stupid mouth.'_ You thought to yourself nervously.

Elsa looked away shyly while shaking her head, "Um, no nothing. Just want to look at your work." She said quietly.

"U-Um okay?" You reluctantly looked away from her because really, you didn't know what to say. You could feel the blush from your cheeks.

Elsa bit her lip and sat down on the ground next you. You cleared your throat and resumed your work. Elsa watched you very intently that she didn't notice Olaf smiling towards her.

"Hi Elsa!" he greeted.

You rolled your eyes while shaking your head.

It took her five seconds to finally looked at him, Elsa smiled back.

"Oh um hi?" She said shyly.

Olaf chuckled childishly before he sat down beside her. You clenched your jaw hard knowing your friend Olaf was quiet a matchmaker. You just hoped that he wouldn't do anything today.

_'Yeah, but I doubt that...Olaf knows I have a crush on Elsa.'_ You thought.

Olaf glanced at you then back to Elsa. He grinned mischievously causing Elsa to furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um (Y/n), why don't you and Elsa take a break first? Seriously you've been working on that for an hour, go grab something with Elsa and I will work on that for a while." He said.

Your hand halted its movements. You shut your eyes, you wished you could smack Olaf right now or punch him at the back. Elsa on the other hand blushed quickly because of your friend's suggestion, but Elsa didn't mind of course having a moment with you so the blonde remained silent.

You gulped, "I-I'm not hungry Olaf. Thanks but... I really have to finish this." You reasoned.

Olaf rolled his eyes, "Oh come on (Y/n), we're working on the same project! I'm your assistant so please, don't ya worry leaving that to me for a moment." He insisted.

You sighed and spun around, "Seriously Olaf I'm fine and besides I just ate my lunch - "

Then without any warning an uncomfortable sound erupted from your stomach, making you blush as you looked down and stared at your belly.

Olaf grinned, "Well?" He said and nudged Elsa's shoulder playfully as he pointed you, "What do you say Miss Elsa?"

A small bashful smile appeared on the blonde's lips, she cleared her throat and smiled up at you, "Well I think..." She sighed, "It's not that bad to grab something to eat." She said uncertain before slowly rising from the ground, "W-Would you like to eat? With me?"

Your head jerked up at her. Eyes slowly widening. You opened your mouth to say something but your matchmaker friend, Olaf beat you to it.

"Of course! She'd love to!" You watched Olaf dashed to your side, grabbing your bag and shoving it to your chest before he pushed you towards the blonde with a wink, "I will keep an eye on our project don't ya worry!"

"W-Wait, Olaf - "

Your friend grabbed your shoulders and positioned you in front of the blonde, there was a small distance between you two causing you and Elsa to blush. Immediately, you took a step back and glared at your friend. Elsa looked away for a moment, readjusting her shoulder bag.

"So.." Elsa whispered.

You took a deep breath and swallowed, "Y-Yeah, shall we?"

A smile formed on her lips, "Sure, I know just a place near to our school."

You couldn't help but to smile back, "Sure, lead the way then?" You gestured.

Elsa giggled, "Okay." Her smooth voice said.

You and Elsa walked side by side, but as you two walked in complete silence, you were surprise when you felt cold hands securing your own. You looked down only to see Elsa's hand holding your own. You slowly looked up and glanced at her, but the blonde wasn't looking at you. She was looking to her other side.

You smiled even more, feeling encouraged, you gently tugged on her hand until Elsa was wrapped around your arm.

No eye contact, no one was talking, but the feeling of her body's warmth against your own was enough.

Little did you know, Olaf had seen everything. The small guy high five himself before he returned back to his place.

* * *

You were happy knowing that Elsa's favorite place was the big burger you'd always loved. You and Elsa took your time eating yours and her favorite food while sitting on the bench next to her.

Elsa cleared her throat, gently wiping her mouth. She was so shy that she hesitate to look at you.

"Um, so why snowflakes?" She asked.

You paused for a while before swallowing your food, "Er... n-nothing it just popped inside my head, really." You said as you shrugged your shoulders.

Elsa smiled, "It's beautiful, I love snowflakes."

_'Yeah it reminds me of you.'_

Elsa's face become red that you hadn't noticed you said it out loud, "O-Oh? Why?"

Your eyes widened, "D-Did I just said it out loud?" You said as you stuttered.

Elsa giggled, "Yeah you did." She nodded her head.

"Oh well..." You cleared your throat while scratching you cheek, "I-I just love snowflakes too that's it. Er... I really don't know, when I look at you, you're like a snowflake to me."

_'Shit, really (Y/n)? You sound like hopeless romantic! You dolt!'_ You thought.

Elsa giggled again when she noticed your discomfort. She drifted her eyes back to her food, face flushed.

"Well, thanks?" She said, "A-Are you gonna show up on Wednesday?" Elsa asked quietly, changing the subject, "You know, our performance."

"Yes of course! I'll be there!" You grinned suddenly, "Are you gonna sing too?"

"No, just back up, Ariel will lead this time." She smiled.

"Yeah." You chuckled.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something else but she closed it. She sighed quietly and felt her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She took her phone out and saw her sister's name flashed on her screen saying that she and Kristoff had been waiting for her outside the campus, ready to go home. As much as she wanted to stay, she didn't want also her sister to suspicious of her. Elsa frowned and looked at you.

"Um, (Y/n) I'm sorry but I have to go my sister is waiting for me." She smiled sadly at you.

"O-Okay, that's fine." You said as you stood up, dusting your clothes. You turn around to look at the blonde only to see her took out her a piece of paper. You noticed that she was writing something on it. When she was done, Elsa folded the paper and slid back her notebook inside her bag before she handed the paper to you.

You took it and was about to open it when Elsa caught your hands, shaking her head.

"N-No, don't open it yet. Open it when I'm gone." She smiled.

"Fine." You beamed.

Your eyes then fell on Elsa's hand. She quickly withdrew it when she noticed you staring at it. Elsa then gestured the way back to the campus.

* * *

"I had fun today, (Y/n). See you next time, goodbye." Elsa said, smiling at you before she entered inside the car. Anna grinned at you then back to her sister before she followed in suit.

"Of course. Me too" You said as you waved your hand at her.

When the car was gone, you took the piece of paper Elsa gave to you. When you opened it you couldn't help but to smile.

_"I'll see you on Wednesday, um meet me at the auditorium then? :)" - Elsa_

"She could have said this to me." You said with a smile on your face, but as your eyes caught something, your heart stopped.

Elsa gave you her number. Her cell phone number.

_"Text me when you read this :)"_

You almost fainted in happiness.

"I could die now."


	4. Chapter 4

"There, all done!" You stated happily as you took a step back and admired your own work. You smiled and absentmindedly wiped your face using your hand causing a small amount of paint, painted on your cheek.

Olaf chuckled as he noticed this but he didn't say anything. He stood beside you before he glanced over his shoulder.

"So...what do you think Miss Elsa?" Olaf smirked, seeing the blonde staring at your masterpiece in awe.

You turn around to Elsa and gave her a cheeky dopey grin. The blonde stood up and slowly walked closer to you, a small towel was in her hand. You tried your best not to stare at her legs as best as you could, but it was hard not to mention Elsa was clad in her cheerleader uniform. So you awkwardly cleared your throat and spun around.

Elsa giggled seeing your flushed face.

"Well it is beautiful, Olaf." Elsa said quietly as she stood beside you, "You really are talented, (Y/n)."

You grinned, "Thanks! But without the help of this boy I wouldn't able to finish it." You said as you pointed Olaf.

Olaf smiled, "Nah...(Y/n), seriously you did most of this thing I'm just your assistant."

You rolled you eyes as you wiped your face again, another paint on your face.

"Still Olaf, without your help I won't be able to finish this." You sighed and tilted your head to your left when Olaf looked at you while laughing.

"What?" You frowned.

"Stop doing that!" He laughed, "Y-Your face!"

"Wha - "

Before you could even ask him what was it he was laughing about you felt slender fingers below your chin and realized it was Elsa when she turned your head towards her.

The blonde stifled a laugh before she lifted the small towel she had and wiped it to your cheeks.

"You have some paint on your face." She giggled.

You froze in your spot but soon you found yourself smiling. Yesterday had been romantic for you, you and Elsa talked twenty for hours on the phone, literally. You just couldn't believe that this was happening to you because before Elsa was only a dream to you.

Now here you are, standing in front of her while Elsa wiped the paint away from your face that you two hadn't noticed Olaf saying "I'll be back love birds!"

The two of you locked into each other's gaze that you hadn't realize Elsa stopped wiping your face. The blonde swallowed as she took a small step closer to you, eyes landing on your lips.

You did the same.

You gulped as you briefly glanced at her and you noticed that Elsa's eyes were fluttering close. You took a quiet deep breath as your eyes closed.

This was totally happening...

You could smell her icy fresh mint breath as your heart stammered.

Lips were barely touching...

Elsa absentmindedly gripped your shoulder until she couldn't wait any longer and -

..

..

..

..

Your phone vibrated.

Your eyes snapped open as you looked away so suddenly causing Elsa's lips to land on your cheek.

Your face was red as tomato while Elsa didn't move, her eyes were wide open but soon she was ggigling.

You gulped and chuckled nervously.

"S-Sorry." You muttered as you fished your phone inside your pockets.

Elsa smiled and looked at you.

"Who ruined the moment?" She teased with a smirk on her face.

You blinked your eyes as your blush deepened.

"I-I...well er...I-I don't know? I-I mean..."

Then Elsa giggled again.

"Just kidding (Y/n)." She laughed, "But that was close." She muttered shyly at you.

You smiled.

"Y-Yeah? I-I guess..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Elsa bit her lip and you were lost once again.

"S-Sure...expect me to be t-there." You stammered.

Elsa hummed in response before she blushed again and placed a hand behind your head as the blonde planted a swift kiss on your cheek.

"Bye." She muttered and quickly walked away, leaving you with your pounding heart.

When the blonde was out of sight, you jumped up and down as you started to dance with a dopey grin on your face.

_You belong with me..._

* * *

_The next day, Wednesday..._

"Hello? Sir Oaken?"

"Yoo-hoo! Is this (Y/n)?"

"Yes Sir this is me!" You said as you pinned your phone to your ear and shoulder. You smiled at your parents as you grabbed a peice of bread.

"I just want to say that the Principal liked your art Miss. (Y/n) and he wanted to say thank you for it." Said Mr. Oaken happily.

You found yourself grinning as you munched your bread.

"Please tell him he's welcome!"

"I'll say that to him and good news Miss (Y/n) you're already passed in my subject."

Your smile widened, "Thank you Sir Oaken! Does Olaf include in this?" You asked because really, if it wasn't because of his help too you wouldn't make it.

You heard Oaken laughed, "Of course! Now, I'll see ya later at the event in our school? Your art work will be displaying today!" He said.

"Sure Sir Oaken! I'll see you there! Bye Sir!"

You smiled when Oaken bid his goodbye before you jumped up and down.

Your parents glancd at you then smiled. You shoved the the rest of the bread into your mouth and quickly went up stairs.

You smiled to yourself as you took a deep breath while taking a sit on your bed as you glanced at your phone.

Elsa's name was there.

Yesterday, you two nearly kissed so that meant the feeling was mutual, right? Because why would someone try to kiss you on the lips if the person didn't feel anything for you, right?

You bit your lips nervoulsy. Now was the time to tell Elsa your true feeling for her, no one could ever stop you now because you didn't want to mess up again.

With a nod to yourself you got up from your bed and took a shower.

* * *

Elsa sat on the couch while looking at her phone. She was smiling to herself that she didn't notice her sister sneaking behind her.

Anna grinned when she realized that her sister had been reading your previous conversation with her. She narrowed her eyes and read it. Elsa was still unaware of her presence.

_(Y/n): Do you want go grab something? Like go out with me? Of course not a date! I mean, just a friendly date?_

_Elsa: It's totally fine of course I'd love to. And you can call it a date if you want ;)_

_(Y/n): U-Uh so is it okay if I called it a...date?_

_Elsa: Yes :) How about tomorrow after our glee club's performance? We could hang out after if you want :)_

_(Y/n): Sure! Yes! I mean that's great! Don't worry it will be my treat, Miss Elsa :)_

_Elsa: Very well :) I'm looking forward to it snowflake ;)_

A firm blush coated Elsa's cheeks when she re-read her own message.

"Snowflake, huh?"

The blonde jumped in surprise when she heard her sister's voice. Cradling her phone to her chest, Elsa spun around with a pout and blush on her face.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Elsa half-yelled.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at her sister, "Um, because this is where I live too?" She teased.

Elsa narrowed her eyes while brushing her hair, "I-I mean...did you see it? You've been staring!"

Anna laughed as she smiled, "Yes Elsa I saw it. Your conversation with (Y/n) is really flirty by the way but sweet I must say." She smirked.

"Anna! You little...why did you - "

"Elsa it's fine! Haha, oh my gosh your face is really red! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm seeing you like this! You're like me whenever I'm with Kristoff!"

Elsa blush deepened and instead of yelling at her sister, she ran at her and tackled her to the couch while poking her sides.

"You my dear little sister shouldn't sneak up on me!" Elsa giggled when Anna tried to push her away with a laugh.

"E-Elsa! S-Stop! I'm sorry - "

"Nope! Not forgiven."

"Stop! Haha! I can't breathe!"

"Fine!"

Elsa laughed and playfully pushed Anna away from her using her foot. They both laughed. Anna took a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling.

"So...are you gonna confess it to her?" Her sister asked.

The blonde bit her lip, "Do you think she feels the same?"

"Of course." Anna smiled and sat up, "She likes you Elsa and I can see it." She said, "You don't have to worry about that." She added.

Elsa wondered for a moment before she sat up as well and grabbed her phone.

"So...you're finally going to tell her your true feelings?" Anna asked.

"Yes I will, Anna." She smiled and took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell (Y/n) that I like her. A lot."

Anna beamed at her sister, "I'll support you on that sis! Good luck!"

* * *

Tonight was the night. Finally you are using your parent's car as you drove off to your campus. You are very aware that you are already running late and you even received multiple texts from your best friend and Elsa, asking where were you know.

You didn't tell Ariel nor Elsa the real reason why you were late because you didn't want to give them a clue especially Elsa. Tonight, before you drove to your campus you bought flowers and chocolates for Elsa but you are planning to give it to her after the event.

As you parked your car, you quickly jumped outside leaving the flowers and chocolates there and ran inside the entrance of your campus, directly to the aditorium. You are heavily panting when you pushed the door opened. There was a relief in your eyes when you looked at the stage and noticed that it was just Ariel's turn to sing and the other members. You were busy staring at them especially at the platinum blonde girl who was already looking at your direction. You are surprised seeing this as you felt a blush crept up to your cheeks when Elsa gave you a tiny wave of hello, as if saying she saw you too.

You smiled and wave back a moment later.

You went to a nearby vacant seat and watched them with a dopey grin on your face.

You didn't notice Hans was glaring at your back then to Elsa.

* * *

Ariel stood in the middle of the stage and smiled widely. She spotted you and winked before speaking up as if saying 'this is for you (Y/n)'

You quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So this song is for those people who have been waiting for a very long time for the people they love, patiently waiting for them to notice you." Ariel announced and looked at your direction, "I think this is the time to tell your true feelings for this person and go be happy!" she laughed and you watched her as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Elsa then back to you.

Both of you blushed as the music began, so as Ariel and you immediately recognized the song.

And the song fits perfecty for you and Elsa...

* * *

_Time skipped..._

Your eyes scanned the area as you searched for Elsa. Ariel was done performing but they remained on stage excpet for the blonde. You glanced around and wondered where she was...

Until you caught a glimpse of her hair. You smiled and made your way towards her only to stop in your track when you saw Hans following Elsa from behind like a kicked puppy, but Elsa ignored him, and she was looking at your direction, mean she was making her way towards you too.

You smiled and forgot about Hans when suddenly Elsa was running to you with a big grin on her face.

The moment she neared as she touched you, she wrapped her arms around your shoulders and tugged your head to hers...

Your eyes widened in surprise as you felt a pair of softest lips in the world. Elsa's eyes were closed and she was  _kissing_  you. You felt your heart soar in happiness and soon enough you closed your eyes and kissed her back passionately as you wrapped your arms around her waist.

Elsa sighed contentedly when she finally felt your lips moving along with hers. She tightened her embrace around you as the two of you forgot everything about the world.

Both of you didn't notice Hans storming out of the place, nor Ariel and Anna taking pictures of the two as you kissed."

When it was impossible to breathe anymore, you were the first one to pull away from the kiss as you rested your forehead against Elsa's, breathing heavily.

The blonde cupped your face and smiled dreamily at you.

"Y-You...kissed me." You whispered in disbelief and Elsa giggled at your reaction. She nodded her head and planted a playful chaste kiss on your lips before she smirked.

You shivered.

"Yes...that was long overdue..." she said, "I like you, a lot, very much (Y/n)."

Your eyes widened, "Y-You do?"

Elsa nodded her head, smiling.

"Since when?" you asked.

"Since the moment I saw you."

"Really?" you asked.

"Really."

"Wow." you said and pulled away a little to look at her, "I can't believe this is happening." you bit your lips then blushed, "B-Because I like you too very much Elsa...you don't have any idea." You shook your head with a dreamy smile before you pulled her in and kissed her hard.

Elsa quickly kissed you back.

"The feeling is mutual then." She murmured against your lips, both in a bliss of joy, "You're mine, now."

"I'm yours...all yours Elsa." You whispered.

Now you couldn't believe that the girl you like actually likes you back. You couldn't be any happier than now.

Elsa, the dream you knew once was now officially yours and you were hers.

_\- The End -_


End file.
